Seraph's Story
by Freespiritofanowl
Summary: This is the story of Dr. Who, and his brave companion Seraph. Who must traverse across galaxies to stop the great evil of the daleks, but also find out a lot about themselves as well.
1. Intro

**AN: This si the introduction to the plot for any people that may not be famileear with DR. Who. The story will actually begin with chapter 1**

DoctorWhowasa time lor who had to go around through time because the evilcomputer people delsk were doping lots of bad stuff. They saidpeople were bad and walways yelled

"EXTERMINATE EXTERMATE"

They werekind fo shaped like trash cans with lots of old icandexscentlight bulds on them abd they flashedlots whent hey talkedc and stuff. They look over earth and they enslaved all of the people and started killing them. Doctor whoand torchwoodcameto the rescue byfighting backallof the badcomputerpeople daleks. The doctor also likes to collect pretty gurls and idoots when he goes places and does stuff. Theres girl who are alllike,

"OMGDOCTORWHO SAVEME!THESE BADCOmPUTER PEOPLE ARE GOING TOLIKKME ANDSTUFF!LETMEMAKE OUT WITH YOU!"

Then there are the dumb guys who tryto fight but usually dioe and there is a big sadmoment where the doctor feels bad because he is an idiot. Then theres the phone booth with magical powers that takes the doctor who around to allof the places hwere the bad computer people trytokillmankind. He also carries around a screwdriver flashlight thing he calls sonic. It helps him killallof the bad daleks and stuff. Then theres thisorange girlamy whohas a husband that dies allof thetimenamedRorty. He's like the newKenny. On top of fighting the bad computer people, he fights monsters that comefrom thet time lord and space places from yhe tardis. There all sorts of plants he goes to too. Therwes even one calledc raxacoricalfallipotoria! He has space shuips and stuff toofor allof hisepople and theres torchwood that's their main base where theres l;ots of gay guys like jack who have fun with each other all the time while fighting alkl of the bad computer people abd the monsters. Dr. Who is so old he can makes other versions of himself like 14 time sio he can live for a logn time like the daleks since the dalkes are computers cand cant really die. Even thought hes supposed to fight the dalkes he just mknd fo goes around to other plants and fights things so he can do stuff. Rose is the girl who stalks the doctor the most. Shes obessed with him and keeps a clone of him and holds it prisoner all creepy and is onlots of drugs like cocain and heroin. The doctor was sad his bestest companion had to go all crazy on drugsd and he didn't have time tosend her to interbvention because in the future there isno intervention because all of the delsk took allof theintervetnion rehab places away. The use cats as drugs now because they cant make drugd anymore because of the daleks. Mostly he does allof this stuff because he is bored because his homeplanet is all boring and stuff. Then he comes back and all of his people and friends and stuff on the oplanet are all dead and the doctor is sad and that's how he became the Dr. Who and started saving epople. He was really SAD WHEN HIS LOVER AND MASTER was dead. But he was also happy too because the Dr. Who was no longer a sex slave. Then he thought he was the only time lord but then he came back but he really didn't like humens so he was like,

"KILL ALL OF THEHUMANS and the is now to be my sex slave again!"

The master throw Dr. Who in a cage and forces hi, to have sexy time with him. Dr. Who is sad and happy at the same time. But then the doctor feels bad about all of the humens dying so he fights off against the master whikle they are having sexytime. Then he wins and all of thehumans are happy until they realize that they are still fighting war with the daleks and they have to keep fighting and dying. So the Dr. Who still keeps fighting all of the daleks and being threre for the people even though he ison hislast bodybut he might hack the world so he can get more bidies and fight to daleks for forever time.


	2. chapter 1

**AN: this is trhe first actual chapter of the sotry. I hope yoy enjoy!**

Dr. Who was going to fight monsters with amy and Rory, and it was a really dangerous plet full of lava, palm trees, and dinsosaur lunged for and went

"RRRRAAAAAWWWWWRRRRR"

Then, Rory jumped in front of the dinosaur and told it to leave them alone. But the dinosaur was ghungry and angry and decided to eat rory. Any was sad, and cries for rory. The Doctor told her it was okay, and ti feel better she could make out with him. Amy mov3ed into kiss doctor and their tungs flew around each other in a passionate dance. Any felts better sna dthey continued to walk through the place with all of the dinosaurs and palm trees. It was a bad place. Then some lava came puring dwon from a volcano. Dr. Who used his sonic scrwewdriver to send a sonic wave that pushed the lava back. Then the lava turned into the rock ad the volcano stopped erupting. They climb up the newly dried volcano that was no more and they see that there is a hole at the top of the volcano, and all of the dried lava has kind of become like stairs so that they can go insaide. The go down into the volcano with only the sonic screwdrivetr to light the way, and they see a bunch of eerie, glowing incandescent bulbs. They tthey see a terach can from that looks like…A DALEK! Dr. Who approached the dalek and shouted:

"Dalek!~ Why would you go into a volcano and make it erupt? Are you really such an evil field?"

The Dalke talked in its computer voice,

"IMUST EXTERMINATE HUMENS BECAUSE THEY ARE UGLY AND FLASHLY AND IM a vegetarian and I hate all meat"

Dr. Who was angry,

"DALEK! I am going to kill you, so you wont see any more meat people and you can be happty dead computer."

Dr. Who shot stuff out of the screwdriver and the dalek was making lots of buzzing noises and acting all sad. Then its lights sopped blinking.

"Godo thing the dalek is dead, it was going to kill people and dino with volcano."

They try to leave the volacano and climb up the lava stairs to escape the volcand. But tehn suddenly a dalek falls out of the sky!1

The dalek was really big, and then it said, "I am a suoper dalek whos going to eat all of your volcanos and burn all of the meat! EXTERMINATE!"

Dr. Who said, "No way! And runned realy flast up th3e lalava stairs and the doctor summoned the tardis and jumped inside. The flet up to super dalek and shot the ascrewdriver at it. The doctor was scared when he saw that it did nothing.

"Oh no, the suoper dalek will nto die! What will I do?"

The Dalek laughed,  
>"HA HA. I am computer and so superior and perfect since I'm supe r dalek. EXTERMINATE"<p>

Amy was all scared that the doctor was going to die and then she couldn't make oyut with him. So nthen Any went in the tardis and went back to torchwood, where she met Jack again byut Jack was having sexytimes with Ianto so she went into the office aqnd stole the warp starz and went back to the tarids. They weant back to the suuper dalke and amy was like

"NOO YOU DALEK ITS YOU FAULT RORYU DIED soim goingto kill you!"

So amy jumped on the suuper dalek and pushed the warp star in his voice receptor thingie and the dalek started to emplode. The the mass of white light and power coming from the star began to evelope her and her body startedf fizzling awat. The Doctor was sad as he watched her die and he was very sad. The super dalek died too scrying out one last word,

"EXTERMINAAAATTTTEREEEE"


	3. Chapter 2

**AN: In this chapter you get to meet my lovely oc, Seraph Wisefinder 3**

****

The doctor sadly stared at the space where amy once was. He kept himself from crying because big stong timelords do not cry for loved ones unless they have known them long long time. The doctor began wandering throught the plnet again, looking for adventures and stuff to fo. Then, he saw the most beautiful girl he has ever laid evyes on. She has pretty, logn red hair, one of her eyes was a wonderful violet, another aq bright blue that reminded him of the tardis. She ghas a shapely body,. With big boobs and a niuce butt, and long long legz. She had big, black thick rimmed glasses, a cute big sweater that went downt o heer midthigs and it had a triangle on it. She wore a big owl pendant and leggings that went underneath her shirt. Dr. Who wasn't that into fashion, but he had to admit he really likes her outfit.

She was waling toward a terofadactil smiling at it and putting all of he rlove towards the creature. The doctor was afraid for her, remering what happened to rory, but then the terodactil didn't roar at her, or ty to attack. It was destracted he greatb beauty and captived bty her love for all fo the creatures fo the world. The girl petted the terodactil, and gave it a big hug and it nuzzled her. It was like a little at, but nothing like it and she got drug high because it kid of like cat. The doctor went up to her and intoruduced himself,

:Hello I am the Dr. Who great timelord of all the world and killer of daleks like the usper dalek and stuff."

The girl smiled at him with a beautiful, white smile,

" My name is Seraph Fauna Wisefinder, Its really great to meert someone like you, Dr. Who. Dr. Who thought I was a really beautiful name, and it was alreadty beginning to fall for her. He was pretty sure Serpah liked her too, and his other "socin screwdriver" began to get big and hard.


	4. Chapter 3

**AN: THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS SEXUAL SCENES CHILDREN ADVISED TO NOT READ I REPEAT DO NOT READ IF YOU ARE CLID otherwise, fi you liek sexzy scenes, enjoy**

Seraph stared into Dr. Who's eye s. Dr. Who tried to hide hi s nthe bon e . Serpah saw his big bone and she really liked it but she was kind of shy to say nething. So she bushed and hid her face with her hand. Dr. who couldn't her wonderful. Captivating beauty. Her lovely body, behind that wonderful sawter with a beautiful bring frtianlge. she smelled of Rafflesia (you've rpobabkly neever heard of it). he was so tempted soto congess his loe for her, then he decided he should beause she was so beautiful and in his 200 years of life he'd never seen someone as wonderful as her, so he did.

"Seraph, I';ve never met someone as wonderufl as you and I want to make the love to you."

Serpah blushed, and smiled, she had really loved Dr. Who and wanted to hand his abies.

"Yes, , I will make love to you."

Dr. Who came closer to her, she slowly moved closer too, he took off her veletvy sweet knitted sweater witht he triangle on it. Seraoh pulled down her leggings that showed her beautiful cream colored long legs and her wonderful boobs held by a bra that didnt really exist because her boobs were so wonderful and perky and full of life and nature . Dr. Who took off his trenchcoat AND BUTTONEFD down his chirt. Seraph m oved closer to and began taking off his pants with a perfect dexterity and skill. with het terrth. then seraoh whipped off his bxers with ease, watching them flutter tin the plantets wind flying away like terodactil. 's purple headed womb ferret was yearing to crawl within her wonderfulw omb and caern.

"Dr. Who, please take your eplace in my bat cave," said Serpah as Dr. Who craweled closetr to her. "I'm on the prowl tonight like a masjestic jungle cat." At the thouight of a such a majaestic beast likea jungle cat, Seraph began to leak like a faucet . She fell back e, becoming one with momma natuer as she was eagerly waiting for his manaconda. He slithered forawrd and pierced her with his mighty manlance. He moved in and out back and forth jlike a true champ. Seraph 's majesteic howling of super apssion rang liek an owl hooting as it circle by. The teredacil squaked as he watched thei r night of true love. "Ooh Dr. Who oohh huf huff puff" she moaned. Dr. Who spilled his nut custand into her cabin that reminded him of the fuzzy feeling he go twit h the tardis.

"Seroap that was maazing." Dr. Who and Seraph laid in the grassy knoll the pine trees and teradatil looking upon them. "I want you to eb my time wife."

Sreaph smiled with a masjestic smile aher violet and tardis blue eyes shining as she said with great happiness "yes!" yes!1


End file.
